Prior art location-aware services adapt and deliver services and multimedia content according to locations of mobile terminal profiles of users. Users of mobile terminals can generally be classified as a pedestrian, highway vehicle driver, and urban vehicle driver, see Catovic et al., “Geolocation Updating Scheme For Location Aware Services in Wireless Networks, ” Proc. MobiCom'01, 2001.
In the prior art, terminal location is the primary metric used for location-aware services. Mobility can also consider average speed and speed variation, see Tekinay, “Modeling and Analysis of Mobile Cellular Networks with Highly Mobile Heterogeneous Traffic Sources, ” Ph.D. dissertation, School of Information Technology and Engineering, George Mason University, Virginia, 1994, Rose et al., “Location Uncertainty in Mobile Networks: A Theoretical Framework, ” IEEE Communications Magazine, February 1997, Lei et al., “Probability Criterion Based Location Tracking Approach for Mobility Management of Personal Communications Systems, ” IEEE 0-7803-4198-8/97 and Lei et al., “Wireless Subscriber Mobility Management Using Adaptive Individual Location Areas for PCS Systems, ” IEEE 0-7803-4788-9/98.
It is desired to obtain a more detailed understanding of travel patterns of mobile terminals than is available in the prior art.